


A Little Piece of Heaven

by headfrst4halos



Series: Awkward Virgin Kylo Ren [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Fisting, Hurt/Comfort, Inflatable Dildo, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfrst4halos/pseuds/headfrst4halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to "I'm a Mess and I Ain't Gonna Change." Ren needs some reassurance, and Hux is willing to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobytrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobytrice/gifts).



> Written by @trash-can-fam and myself. Come say hi to us on tumblr.

When Ren storms into his quarters at the end of the day cycle, Hux knows something is terribly wrong. Instead of crawling into bed with him, Ren immediately begins pacing around the bedroom, fists clenching and unclenching. The Knight’s clothes are torn nearly to shreds, filthy and covered in what looks like blood. Knowing Ren, not all of it is his own. 

“What's the matter, Ren?” Ren ignores him, eyes wide and frantic as he circles the room. Since the collapse of Starkiller it has become increasingly more difficult to get Ren out of one of his moods. Unfortunately for Ren, Hux is a very patient man.

He shrugs and returns his attention to the data pad. Out of the corner of his eye Hux watches Ren pause and surreptitiously throw a look over his shoulder to see if Hux is paying attention. Finding he is being ignored, the Knight huffs loudly and resumes his anxious pacing. 

Ren paces closer and closer to Hux with each rotation. Still Hux remains glued to his data pad. He had just flipped to a fascinating twenty-five page dissertation about the Separatists’ Clone War strategy when Ren halts directly in front of the general’s chair. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask what’s wrong?” his voice is tight, like he had to force it out through constricted vocal chords. 

“I did,”Hux says idly, not taking his eyes from the datapad. “You didn’t answer me.”

“I didn’t hear you ask,” Ren says. “I was annoyed.”

“I can see that.” Hux flicks through another page. 

There is a beat. Ren fidgets and caves first. “Well, aren’t you going to ask me why I’m annoyed?”

“No, “ Hux says, staring down at his data pad. “If you want to talk, you're going to calm down first. I will not have you destroy my quarters.”

“I am calm!” Ren says through gritted teeth. “Or I was until you started ignoring me.”

“What’s the real problem, Ren?”

“You reading that damn datapad when something is obviously wrong.”

Hux finally glances up to meet Ren’s fiery gaze. “You and I both know that’s not why you’re angry. I can only help you if you tell me what’s wrong. I’m not going to sit here and play guessing games.”

“Since my feelings don't matter to you, I'll leave,” Ren snaps, turning toward the door.

“Fine,” Hux says, returning to his datapad. “Goodnight.”

The general hears Ren hesitate before the door. He would be genuinely surprised if Ren chose to actually leave, but the man is unpredictable. 

Maybe Starkiller changed him more than you thought, Hux thinks to himself as the Knight turns back and lumbers over to Hux’s bed. He sits down heavily and runs his hands across his face. “I’m a failure,” he says. 

There it is. Hux debates for a moment about whether to play boyfriend or therapist, but the forlorn look on Kylo’s face decides for him and he says, “You need a shower.”

Ren’s head swivels toward Hux and he frowns. “What does a shower have to do with any of this?”

“You’re filthy.” Hux unfolds himself from his chair. He sets the datapad down and stretches, feeling his back and shoulders grind in protest. He desperately needs a massage. “Besides, I haven’t showered in three days.”

Ren narrows his eyes suspiciously. “You haven’t showered? I don’t believe you.”

“I’ve been busy.” Hux shrugs and takes his undershirt off, folding it neatly on the back of his chair. He pads barefoot into the refresher. “Coming?”

Hux has the water on and is letting it warm up before he hears movement in the other room. By the time Ren actually enters the room Hux is already fully undressed. “Throw your clothes away. I can smell them from here.”

Ren huffs, crossing his arms. “Help me take them off.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “And why should I do that?” Ren would never admit he was injured until it prevented him from doing something. As predicted, Ren fidgets with what is left of his shirt.

“My shoulder is sore,” Ren mumbles, “So are you going to help me or not?

“That’s not how you ask politely.” Hux turns and tests the temperature of the water again. Nearly hot enough. 

Ren groans but mercifully relents. “Can you please help me, Hux?”

“I expect more than a thank you after this,” Hux mutters. He grimaces as he begins to tug at the tattered remains of Ren’s clothing, hoping he can simply tear them off and minimize the amount of time he’s forced to touch them. 

 

After a small struggle Hux manages to rip the shirt into several pieces. He kicks them into the corner of the refresher with considerable disgust, making a note to have a cleaning droid come by in the morning. Ren kicks off his pants and helpfully toes them into the pile beside the door.

“Thank you,” Ren says, brushing his lips against Hux’s forehead. 

“Get in first and start rinsing off, you look like you've been stranded on a deserted planet for a week.” Hux gently nudges Ren into the shower, trying not to smirk at the Knight’s content sigh when the water touches his sore muscles. 

Hux waits until the water stops running black and then slips into the shower behind Ren. He barely manages to slide the door shut before Ren is caging him in against the back wall. He feels Ren's hands digging into his hip bones, pressing him against the tile. 

“Hux, I know you. You shower several times a day. If you wanted to have sex in here you could have just asked me.” He nuzzles against Hux’s neck, licking and biting at the skin.

Hux reaches past him, grabbing the bottle of shampoo. “I brought you in here because you're filthy. Stop that so I can get you cleaned up.” 

Ren presses his forehead against Hux’s shoulder with a groan. “Fine.” 

“We have all night,” Hux says, carefully working a generous amount of soap into Ren’s hair. He could already tell that he would have to wash it multiple times. “Honestly Ren, where did all of this dirt even come from?”

“I was training,” Ren says, indignant. “I tried to tell you.”

“Try again. What upset you?” Hux massages the Knight’s scalp, watching the tension gradually leave his frame. 

There is a long silence while Hux rinses Ren's hair. Ren tightens his grip on Hux, exhaling loudly through his nose.

“I told you. I'm a failure.” Ren's voice is so soft that Hux can barely hear it over the sound of the falling water. 

“I disagree.” Hux speaks firmly and without hesitation. Ren tenses against him. “You must not let singular mistakes define you. Trust me, it doesn’t work out well.” Ren glances up in surprise but Hux plows on before the Knight can question him. “Think of everything you’ve accomplished and channel the anger of your defeat to get yourself back to where you were. I know you can.”

Ren lets the water run into his eyes, blinking at Hux in surprise. “You don't know that.”

“You’re right. I don’t,” Hux admits. “But I know that if you want to get yourself back on your feet, you will. It’s all about you. For once,” he adds with a snort. 

“But--” Ren swallows loudly. He looks like he might cry. “What if I can’t find it anymore? Whatever that made me go, my...incentive? I think I lost something on Starkiller, Hux. What if I never get it back?”

Hux grasps Ren’s shoulders tightly and shakes him slightly. “You will get it back because you need to, Ren. You can’t let us down. You won’t let me down.” Hux is mildly surprised when the words come out of his mouth until he realizes they are irrevocably true. “If you can’t regain your incentive for yourself, do it for me.”

The hissing of the water fills the silence that follows Hux’s speech. Hux worries that the direct approach hadn’t worked when Ren doesn’t answer, his head bowed. Eventually Ren’s grip on Hux’s lower back tightens and he pulls the general closer, resting his forehead on top of Hux’s head.

“Thank you.” The whisper is so quiet Hux would have mistaken it as a trick of the water if he had not seen Ren’s lips move.

“How about you just tell me next time when something is wrong?” Hux says. “Then we don’t have to go through this nonsense every time. For someone who claims to have more emotions than I do, you’re quite rubbish at expressing them with words.”

“At least I express them,” Ren says, biting into Hux’s collarbone. “You're such a dick.”

“Hmm. Takes one to know one, love.” Hux gasps when Ren’s hands dig into his hips and shove him against the cold metal of the wall. 

Ren drops down to his knees, leaving a similar bruise on Hux’s hipbone. Hux grabs a handful of Ren's hair, tugging on it gently. “Ren, wait.”

Ren stops with Hux's cock halfway into his mouth, raising an eyebrow. When Hux doesn't relent, he pulls off, a mildly offended look on his face. “Seriously?”

“I thought we could try something else,” Hux says, “I want to help you relax.”

Ren looks skeptical. “Didn’t you say you wanted me to thank you later?”

“We can think of something.” Hux pushes Ren’s wet hair out of his face, tracing his fingers down Ren’s jaw. “But right now it’s my turn to help you.”

“So what did you want to try?” Ren gets to his feet, turning the water off. 

“We’ve tried it before,” Hux says. “But we weren’t able to finish.”

“What? I always remember finishing.”

Hux rolls his eyes, grabbing a towel. “Then it will be a surprise.”

“I'm not sure I always like your surprises,” Ren mumbles into the towel. 

“This was your idea,” Hux says, watching as Ren's eyes narrow slightly.

“My idea? What are you-oh. Oh.” Ren drops his towel as the realization sets in. “Right now?”

“Yes, right now.” Hux rubs his head with his own towel, folding it neatly and draping it across the towel bar to dry. “You told me last time it would help you relax.” 

“It will,” Ren says defensively. “I want you to do it.” Ren tosses his towel onto the floor, kicking it into the pile of his destroyed clothing before walking out of the room. 

Mentally writing the towel off as a loss, Hux follows Ren into the bedroom. The Knight is already sprawled across the bed, glaring at Hux. “You're taking forever. Get over here.”

“Try to have some self control, Ren. We have time.” He deliberately takes his time searching through their drawer. 

“Hux, come on. That isn't fair.”

The general finds what he needs and brings it back to the bed. “Patience is a virtue, Ren. 

“Hux, what is that? I thought we were doing something else.” Ren frowns at the sight of Hux holding an average sized dildo and a bottle of lube. 

“Just be quiet and enjoy yourself,” Hux snaps, climbing onto the bed between Ren's legs. Ren obeys, pulling Hux down for a kiss. As their lips press together Hux’s hand trails down the Knight’s chest and comes to rest on his ass. 

“Hux, that's cold,” Ren whines, squirming away from Hux’s probing fingers. Hux uses his free hand to pin Ren's hips to the bed.

“Trust me, you’re going to want me to do this.” 

“I always want you to do it,” Ren gasps, “just with warmer lube.”

“Quit complaining.” Hux works his fingers deeper. “You just took a warm shower. You’re fine.”

Ren's back arches off the bed as Hux's fingers slam into his prostate. “I'm going to come if you don't stop.”

“Already?” Hux says. “How worked up are you?”

Ren whimpers as Hux withdraws his fingers. “I just really like your hair when it's down.”

“You just like things when they’re out of place. It’s infuriating.” Hux slides his fingers back in, thrusting them slowly. 

“You’re infuriating--” Ren starts to retort until he’s silenced by another one of Hux’s fingers. 

“Relax, Kylo. This isn't going to work with you so on edge.” Hux spreads his fingers apart and Ren moans, pushing his hips down. “Stop that, I'm doing the work.”

Ren tangles a hand in Hux’s hair, running his fingers through the damp strands. “Please, just-”

“So impatient,” Hux scolds gently, leaning forward to force his fingers in as deep as he can. His other hand wraps around Ren’s dick, already hard and leaking. “I'm flattered, love.”

He begins to stroke Ren in time with his thrusts, prying helpless little moans from Ren’s lips. Once Ren is close, Hux withdraws his fingers and replaces them with the dildo, squeezing the attached pump twice.

Ren’s breath hitches at the sensation. “W-what is it?”

“It’s the inflatable one. Don’t you remember?” Hux pumps it again and Ren gasps. He slides it out a few inches to add more lube, compressing the pump as he slides it back in. “I really cannot believe you don’t remember this. Would you like me to refresh your memory?”

Ren whines, hands fisted in the sheets. “Y-yes.”

“Last time we tried this, you were so close to fitting all of me inside of you. But it just wasn’t. Good. enough.” He punctuates each word with another pump and Ren’s eyes go wide. 

“Fucking h-hell,” Ren says. “You mean that time?”

“You weren’t quite ready, remember?” Hux says, stroking Ren’s dick lightly. “I’m determined to give you exactly what you want this time, so I want to ensure you’re ready and comfortable. Alright?”

Ren nods frantically, unable to speak. 

“Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you, love?” Hux releases Ren's dick, waiting for his response. 

“Yes p-please, Hux, I need--”

Hux leans forward, pressing a kiss under Ren's ear. “I have every intention of making this last. I'm going to open you up. Slowly. And just when you think you can’t take any more…” he trails off, pumping twice more. He figures Ren gets the idea. 

Hux pulls back, watching Ren pant and writhe on the bed as he tries to adjust to the intrusion. “Look at you. You're taking it so well, love.” Hux thrusts the toy in completely, leaving it stationary and squeezing the pump again. 

Ren lets out a choked sob, legs twitching around Hux’s waist. “I can only imagine what you'll look like stretched around my wrist. Do you want that, love?” Ren's head slams back into the pillows.

Ren arches off the bed, screaming as he comes. Hux works him through his orgasm, only stopping when the Knight begins to fidget from the overstimulation. 

Hux presses the release valve, allowing the dildo to deflate as Ren comes down. He leaves it in, running his hands along Ren's thighs. “Are you alright?” 

“I'm great,” Ren pants, pressing his forearm over his eyes. “Fuck, was that all of it?” 

“No,” Hux says, squeezing the pump once. “Just a bit more than half full.”

“Really?” Ren bites his lip, reaching down to feel the end of the toy.

“It's going to be okay love, I know you can take it.” Hux takes his wrist and places Ren's hand back up by the pillows. 

“It felt like a lot.” Ren's eyes follow Hux's hand apprehensively.

“We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable,” Hux says gently, “I'm doing this for you. Just tell me what you want.”

“I want it, it's just…” Ren trails off, obviously frustrated.

“You're thinking too much again,” Hux chides, pressing their lips together. “Just let me take care of you.”

Ren relaxes into the kiss, letting his legs fall open. Hux squeezes the pump again, groaning when Ren bites into his lip. 

“Do you want me to slow down?” Hux asks, pulling back. 

“No,” Ren pants, grasping Hux's shoulders and tugging him back down. Hux's forehead rests against Ren's. “Keep going.”

Smirking, Hux plants a kiss on the tip of Ren's nose as he pumps twice in quick succession. Ren tenses but makes a considerable effort to relax this time.

“Tell me when you need to stop,” Hux says, squeezing the pump. He continues to do so, watching Ren tense and squirm on the bed. “You're at the halfway point now.”

Ren’s eyes flutter shut and he bites his lip. 

Hux continues to inflate the toy, increasing the pauses between pumps. He is impressed that Ren hasn't asked to stop yet. “You're doing so well, love. How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Ren grunts. “Just...shut up and keep going.”

“Don't be cheeky. I'm the one helping you.” He pumps three times and Ren squirms beneath him. 

“Hux, I-” Ren swallows audibly. “I need a minute.” 

Hux releases the pump and grabs the base of the toy, thrusting it gently. When Ren relaxes he pulls it halfway out, sliding it slowly back in. He repeats the action again, this time fully inflating the dildo before pushing it back in. “That's all of it.”

Ren is breathing hard through his nose. Hux begins a steady thrusting motion, watching Ren carefully for any signs of discomfort or pain. The Knight remains surprisingly silent except for the occasional hiss through his teeth when the toy goes deep. 

“Stop holding back, Kylo. I want to hear you.” Ren remains stubbornly silent. Without warning Hux withdraws the toy completely, slamming it back in before Ren can react. 

The Knight yelps and his hips buck upward. 

“I don't remember saying you could move.” Hux places a warning hand on Ren's abdomen. “Since I don't have three hands, I'm going to have to trust you to behave. Can you do that for me?” 

“Hux, that's unfair,” Ren gasps, trying to look indignant. Hux can tell the Knight is still fighting to keep control of himself. That won't do. 

“You're supposed to be relaxing, remember? Let go. I've got it.” Hux trails his fingers along Ren's hipbones, staring at him expectantly.

Ren shifts uncomfortably, unable to move very far with Hux holding him down. “Do something.”

“Will you promise to let go if I do?” Hux's hand hovers above the toy, right where Ren can see it between his spread legs. 

“I can't,” Ren chokes out, grabbing a fistful of Hux’s hair. “What if it doesn't work?”

“Then we stop,” Hux says, frowning. “This is low-stakes, love. You can't be so afraid of failing you never take chances.”

Ren huffs, fighting against the tears of frustration that are making his eyes burn. “I want to be good for you.”

“You already are.” Hux carefully rotates the toy, watching Ren's eyes slip shut. “That's it. Relax for me.”

Hux sighs, noticing that Ren is still tensing up periodically. “I love you, Kylo. Just let it happen.”

Ren freezes. “You...what did you say?”

“Is it really a big surprise every time I say that I love you, Ren? It's not like I haven't said it before.” 

“You haven't said it since...I was worried.”

“Worried about what?”

“That you didn't love me anymore,” Ren says quietly.

Hux withdraws the toy, setting it aside and laying down beside Ren. “Hey. Look at me.” 

Ren ignores him, staring at the ceiling. For someone who could read minds, he could be so dense. Deciding that now was not the time to bring that up, Hux grabs his shoulders, tugging Ren onto his side. The Knight still stubbornly refuses to meet his gaze.

“Would I still be here if I didn't love you?”

Ren shrugs, hesitantly meeting Hux's eyes. “There could be other reasons.”

Hux pulls Ren in for a gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around the Knight. “Don't be stupid, Ren. I love you.”

“Keep saying it.”

“What?”

Ren hesitates as tears fill his eyes. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Alright,” Hux says gently. “I love you. You're okay, Ren. I'll take care of you.”

Ren takes Hux’s hand and pulls it down to rest on his ass. “Show me.”

Hux pulls one of Ren's legs over his hip and grabs the lube, coating his fingers liberally. He moves his hand back down, slowly sliding two of his fingers into Ren. “Like this?”

Groaning, Ren presses his forehead against Hux's. “Say it again,” he whispers.

“I love you.” Hux starts off slowly, memorizing the way Ren shifts beside him the deeper he goes. “I love you.”

He continues to repeat the phrase with every thrust, eventually adding another finger. 

“Hux, I need more.” Ren's hands tangle in his hair as he adds a fourth.

“Let me know if it's too much.” Hux presses their lips together, smirking when Ren's hips shoot forward. “I love you.”

Ren rocks his hips onto Hux’s fingers. The general lets him and, recognizing Ren's enthusiasm, pulls back slightly to adjust his hand’s position to insert his thumb.

Ren bucks against him. 

“You're doing so well, love,” Hux coos. “Do you need me to stop?”

“N-no. I need you to keep going.”

“Okay love, this is going to be the hardest part,” Hux says softly, pressing their lips together. “But I know you can take it, you've been so good for me.”

Hux drizzles more lube over his hand, making sure it is sufficiently coated. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Ren, especially when he trusted Hux like this. “I love you so much”

Ren chokes out a sob, burying his face in Hux's neck. “I love you too.”

Hux nudges his hand forward, keeping the pressure light. Ren twitches, immediately trying to push his hips back. Hux pulls his hand back, anticipating the motion. “Slow, Kylo. I don't want to hurt you.”

Ren whines but stills, biting down on Hux's collar bone. “Please, I need you.”

“You have me,” Hux soothes, brushing Ren's hair back. He runs his hand down Ren's jawline, tipping his chin up. “Stay like this?” Ren nods, whimpering as Hux twists his hand. 

“It's…” Ren trails off, eyes fluttering shut as Hux flexes his fingers. 

“Keep breathing, love. I've got you.” Hux presses forward again, Ren moaning when his hand sinks in further. “You're doing so well, Kylo.” Hux uncaps the lube again, drizzling it over his knuckles. This was where they had stopped last time. 

Ren pulls him into a desperate kiss, trying to press himself impossibly closer as Hux increases the pressure. 

To their mutual relief, Hux feels Ren's body give as his hand slips in easily. Ren lets out a choked whine, tensing around Hux's wrist.

“Breathe, love, you're taking it so well. Can you tell me if you're alright?”

“I'm okay.” Ren is nearly hyperventilating. “It's good-just… a lot.”

“I know, I know. You're alright. Just breathe.” Hux uses his free hand to stroke Ren's hair back, hoping to help him calm down. “Let me know if you want me to try moving.”

“Do it,” Ren pants, “I-more, Hux. Please.” 

“Of course, love,” Hux says, pressing a kiss to the scar under Ren's eye. He begins to slowly rotate his wrist, watching Ren carefully. When the Knight doesn’t protest, he continues. 

After a few minutes, Hux spreads his fingers slightly. Ren cries out, back arching. Hux freezes, unsure if Ren is in pain. “Good or bad?”

“K-keep...going,” Ren says through gritted teeth. 

Hux obliges. He notices Ren is hard again, whimpering in what must’ve been intense pleasure and pain. 

“It's okay to let go, love,” Hux says, “You've done so well.”

Their eyes meet. Ren’s pupils are blown wide, nearly so wide as to make him appear comically innocent. Hux realizes his observation isn’t far from the truth. This man truly trusts him with everything he has, whatever little that may be after Starkiller. But when Ren lets go, Hux promises himself he’ll never betray Ren’s trust, even if it kills him. 

“I love you,” Hux whispers, and Ren is gone. A few quick strokes later Hux follows him, lost in the sensation of Ren's body clenching around his hand. Once he regains control of himself he turns his focus back to Ren. 

“Are you alright?” he asks. 

The Knight, eyes glassy, only nods in return. 

“I’m going to take it out now. Can you relax for me?”

Another nod. A feeling of utter contentment suddenly washes over Hux and unconsciously he feels his hand relax, his fingers unclenching. The feeling leaves just as quickly, replaced by gut-wrenching panic. 

No no no I wasn’t good enough. 

The thought barrels loudly through Hux’s mind, like the scream of a TIE fighter overhead. Slightly disoriented, it takes him a second to separate himself from Ren’s mind, to remind himself that he is his own person and he needs to calm Ren down. 

“Ren, you’re projecting again. You need to calm down.” He presses their sweaty foreheads together, trying anything he can think of to ground the Knight back in reality. “Come back to me. I love you.”

The muscles in Ren’s back slowly unclench. Ever so carefully Hux repeats the process backwards, extricating his hand while repeating his last three words over and over. 

As soon as Hux withdraws his hand Ren is on him, pressing his face into Hux's neck and taking deep, shuddering breaths. “Are you sure?” 

“Of course I’m sure.” Hux grunts as all of his Knight’s weight drives into his gut, nearly pushing Hux off the side of the bed. “How many times do I have to say it until you believe me?”

Ren’s face remains buried in his neck. “I don't ever want you to stop saying it.”

“I can’t say it if you’re crushing my windpipe.” 

“Sorry,” Ren mumbles, rolling off of Hux with a slight wince of pain.

Hux cocks an eyebrow. “I think someone needs an ice pack.” 

“Hux, I’m fine. I’ve been through worse--” A sharp intake of breath cuts him off. 

Hux frowns, trying to nudge Ren's legs apart. “Kylo,did I hurt you? This wasn’t supposed to be horribly painful.”

“No, it’s fine. Just…” he smiles sheepishly and Hux’s heart swells in his chest. “I think I’ll take that ice pack.” 

“Alright, love.” Hux kisses Ren's cheek and climbs off the bed, careful not to jostle him too much. He doubted the Knight would be getting up any time in the near future.

He returns a short time later with a washcloth and an ice pack. Hux gently wipes away the excess lube, apologizing when Ren groans in discomfort. 

“Hux, that hurts. Just leave it.”

“Quiet, I'm not letting you go to sleep a mess.” He discards the washcloth. Hux pops open a small tube of bacta cream, carefully coating his fingers. “Spread your legs.”

“What? Aren't we done?” Ren crosses his legs, looking at Hux's hand apprehensively.

“This is going to help you. It's an anti-inflammatory.” 

“No. It's going to hurt.”

“It will hurt more tomorrow if you don't let me do this.” Hux uses his clean hand to gently unfold Ren's legs. “You'll be fine.”

As soon as Hux's fingers touch his skin, Ren tenses up. “It already hurts.”

“Stop being dramatic.” Hux rubs the cream in using as little pressure as possible. “I'm going to put a finger in now.”

Ren shies away from his fingers, inching up the bed. Hux sighs, planting a hand firmly on the Knight's hip. 

“Kylo, I'm not going to hurt you. It's just going to be a little uncomfortable.”

Grumbling, Kylo tentatively spreads his legs and allows Hux to apply the cream. When he's finished, Hux situates the ice pack before curling up beside Ren. 

“Thank you…” Ren hesitates, “for this. I know I'm not always easy to deal with-”

“Kylo, I'm not doing this because I'm ‘dealing with’ you. I love you and I want to be able to you to help you when you need it.”

Ren shrugs, hiding his face in the pillows.

“You can always come to me. With anything.”

Ren rumbles contentedly against Hux's chest. The general feels the vibration in his ribcage and finds himself comforted by the wordless gesture. He supposes that--for this singular time--Ren doesn't have to say anything. That's all the answer Hux needs.


End file.
